


Festive Night

by Kris534



Series: Neptune & Hani [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: It's May 1st, so that means it's Lei Day! Hani wants to go back to his homeland to celebrate Lei Day with his people, and he takes Neptune and Nea along for the ride.





	Festive Night

Neptune pulls out his journal and begins to write, catching up on his life was since the last time he wrote in this. “May 1st...today is the first day of May, and lately we’ve been helping with planting the flowers around the guild. Hani really likes how they look, but I don’t really see the appeal in them. However, maybe I could if I put a flower on h-”   
  
Neptune’s led on the pencil broke as Hani suddenly burst into the room, beaming with excitement. “Neptune!! Happy Lei day!!” The quiet princely boy turns around, somewhat annoyed, he quickly swallowed the feeling as soon as he realizes that it’s Hani. “Happy...Lei Day to you too?” He replied back. Hani walks up to Neptune’s bed and lays down next to him, smiling from ear to ear.   
  
“It’s the beginning of May, so that means it’s Lei Day! It’s where we celebrate the flowers that come around our island!” Hani explains, while turning to lay on his back. Neptune nods in understanding, and closes his journal. “I’ll finish that entry later.” Neptune thinks to himself.   
  
“Are you doing anything to celebrate?” Neptune asks, facing Hani. Hani lays on his side, facing Neptune. Neptune blushes a little, seeing how close the two of them are. Hani, still smiling from ear to ear, says, “Of course! Actually...I was wondering if you wanted to go back to my homeland to celebrate the Lei Festival with me?” Neptune hesitates, of course he wants to go, but that’s pretty dangerous, seeing how he is on the run, it’d be pretty easy for him to get caught. “I know Nep, you’re worried that you’ll get found out right?” Hani says, as if he could read his best friend’s mind. Neptune looks away from Hani. The fire prince chuckles and slinks an arm around Neptune’s back.   
  
“Don’t worry! I’ve sent a letter to Nea beforehand, she’ll help you cover up, so come with me okay? I promise it’ll be fun! There’ll be lots of food, games, and even dancing! And I know that you’re not a big fan of dancing but it’ll still be fun! Oh al-” Neptune covers Hani’s mouth with his hand and smiles. “I’ll go with you. I trust you to make this fun.” Hani laughs under Neptune’s hand and licks it. Neptune lets out an “eww” and removes the hand, with Hani laughing even more.    
  
Once the two got ready to set out to Hani’s homeland, they meet up with Nea at the port of Lively Town. She hugs the two of them, having not seen them for a couple of months. As they make their way towards the island, Hani goes to the bow of the ship and exclaims, “Neptune! You can see the island from here! Wow, they’ve already got everything decorated!” Neptune walks up to Hani, who is once again smiling from ear to ear. Neptune smiles to himself, pleased at the sight, and turns back to look at the upcoming island with Hani.   
  
“Land ahoy!” Hani exclaims as he jumps off the last pairs of stairs and lands on the port of his homeland. Neptune and Nea follow suit, both amazed at the decorations on the port. The three of them were greeted by ladies who gave each of them a lei necklace. Afterwards, the three of them walked around in the nearest town, which was also full of decorations, which also caught Neptune and Nea’s eyes.    
  
“Do I seriously have to do this?” Neptune grunts, eyes lidded almost closed all the way in annoyance. Nea grabbed his chin and moved his head back to face her, and then proceeds to put eyeliner on him. Hani sits next to Nea, back faced toward them as he looks at the townsfolk moving about. “Aren’t people going to catch me even if you put makeup on me?” Neptune asks when Nea finishes one eye. “No, because I plan to put makeup on myself and Hani.” Hani looks at Nea, one eyebrow raised. “Why me as well?” “Well, why not? Before meeting with you guys, I read up on a few traditional styles for today’s festival. It wouldn’t hurt for the prince of this homeland to look festive right?” Nea explains. Hani smiles at Nea, nodding his head before turning back to the townsfolk.   
  
Nea gives Hani’s sideview a quick glance before continuing her work. “I wonder what’s up with Hani.” Neptune whispers. “Don’t move. And yes, I agree. Maybe he wants to go see his brother?” Without moving his head, Neptune glances at Hani’s back. “He does look a little lonely, despite him being at home.” Nea hums in reply, making a small curve on Neptune’s eye. “Maybe you can help with that, after all, you like him and he likes you.” The water prince stutters, “W-What? I mean yes I like him but there is no way that he likes me.” The princess only scoffs and shakes her head, but doesn’t say anymore. While she finishes, Neptune looks back at Hani’s back, and thinks.   
  
“Hani! Are you ready?” Neptune calls out, getting up to stand in front of the door. The two of them have gotten changed into different outfits, Neptune going with the more modern look, while Hani was going full traditional. Neptune waits for a few more seconds, then reaches out his hand to go knock on the door. Just before he could touch the door, Hani’s voice calls out, “Just a minute!” And a few seconds later, he opens the door. He wasn’t wearing his usual skirt and necklace, instead he was wearing a skirt that was red, with little fire like patterns on it. His necklace was also different, with a fire symbol to go along with the skirt. As he opened the door, Hani was adjusting the small lei crown on his head. On one hand, he also clutching onto the matching bandana that the two of them wear. Neptune reaches out once again and grabs the bandana, and ties it onto Hani’s wrist, just like what Neptune did. The fire prince clutched Neptune’s hand after he finished tying it, which made Neptune blush a little. Hani smiled, blushing a little too, as he says, “The festival is about to start, so let’s have a lot of fun tonight yeah?” His best friend squeezes his hand and smiles.   
  
The two of them go back to the town, and there was already a big fire going, as well as people dancing away. The people dancing were gathered in a circle, as well as singing a song in a language that Neptune didn’t understand as they danced. Nearby, there was many stalls full of many different items, food, and drinks. Hani grabbed Neptune’s hand and started to run, with Neptune exclaiming in surprise as Hani leads him to a drink stall. Hani hands him a glass, and the two clinked glasses. Neptune leans against the stall and asks in a small teasing voice, “You’re not trying to poison me are you?” Hani giggles and takes a sip. “I’m offended that you think that I would.” Neptune smiles in response and takes a drink.    
  
They both continued to chat on until their drinks were finished, and then they went off to the growing circle of dancing. Standing at the brink of it, Neptune quickly grabbed Hani’s hand before he went off. Hani turned around to look at him, and Neptune expresses his concerns, “You know I don’t really know how to dance that well...and especially dancing traditionally...that’ll be impossible for me.” Hani raises a hand to his chin, thinking. He then smiles, and lets go of holding Neptune’s hand. “Then just watch me! Lucky for you, I happen to be pretty good at this, so find a good spot to see me okay? Once I get tired, I’ll find you and teach you how to dance!”    
  
With that, Hani ran off, joining the more crowded circle of people dancing. Neptune smiled to himself, off to go find a good place to go watch the dance. Neptune spots a cliff, and goes to climb it. Once he does, he gets a perfect view of the dance from above. He lets his legs dangle off the ledge, and watches the dancers. He easily spots Hani, because in his eyes, he was the most beautiful and skilled dancer out of all of them. After a few minutes, Hani looks up and spots Neptune. Hani gives a small wave up at Neptune, and he gives a wave back. Hani faces his back towards Neptune’s view and sways his hips to the music. Neptune blushes a little, thinking to himself that the way Hani is dancing is...very sensual. The water prince quickly shakes the thoughts out of his head and continues to watch.   
  
About what seemed like an hour later, Hani leaves the crowd and goes up to the cliff to Neptune, where he waits. Hani takes a sit next to Neptune, and lets out a small tired breath of laughter. “That was a lot of fun! Never knew that this town could have so much energy!” Neptune smiles, “Yea, though I kinda feel tired just by watching them move so much.” Hani lets out another tired laugh, and bumps his shoulder against Neptune. “Now are you ready to go dance?” Neptune looks off to the side and gives a nervous chuckle. “I mean...I guess?” Hani smiles brightly, then raises his arms up in the air to stretch. Afterwards, he gets off from the cliff side and reaches a hand toward Neptune. “Ready?” Neptune looks at the stretched out hand, then grabs it.    
  
With the adjoined hands, Hani pulls Neptune closer to him, their chests almost touching. Neptune stammers a bit, nervous of how close they are to each other. “H-Hani?” Neptune can feel his face turning redder by the minute and his heart beating louder and louder. Hani smiles, then backs away. Before Neptune had a chance to question what Hani was doing, Hani pulls Neptune closer again and spins him. “I thought you were going to teach me how to dance in your tradition?” Neptune asks. Hani pulled Neptune close again and whispers, “But you get nervous in those big crowds right? So why dance with them when we can just dance like this?” Neptune smiles, moving on his own. Hani laughs, and then dances alongside Neptune. Neptune grabs Hani’s hand and twirls him around, which makes Hani laugh even more. “Who knew that you were so good at this?” Hani asks. Neptune only gives a simple shrug, and then pulls Hani close by the waist.    
  
“Do you want to...um...slow dance with me?” Neptune whispered. Hani’s cheeks flared up, unable to say anything for a few seconds. He then laughs quietly and buries his head on Neptune’s shoulder. “Of course.” Neptune smiles, and softly intertwines his right hand with Hani’s left hand. Even though the music in the distance is a fast beat, the two danced in a slow pace, swaying each other with ease. However, as the music in the distance continued, the two started to dance to the beat. Neptune and Hani laugh as they fumble with their steps and accidentally collide with each other. When the music finally ended, Neptune and Hani go back to each other and intertwine their hands. They huff from all of that dancing, while looking into each other’s eyes. Hani smiles, laughing with small exhaled breaths and steps back from Neptune. Neptune gives a small laugh too.    
  
Afterwards, the two stand there, feeling the pleasant breeze and listening to the people celebrating below. Neptune reaches out, gently grabbing Hani’s hand. Hani smiles, and squeezes their hands together. “You’re a good dancer, you know.” Neptune gives a small half-smile, and replies, “Only because I’m dancing with one of the best dancers I know.” Hani laughs, cheeks a little red and goes closer to Neptune. “I dunno, I think you can reach to my level easily.” Neptune scoffs and wraps an arm around Hani’s waist. “No way, I was colliding into you way too many times.” Hani steps even closer and wraps both arms around Neptune’s neck. “So was I! We’re both clumsy.” Neptune wraps the other arm around his waist. “You were probably just doing that to make me feel better.” Hani laughs and rests his forehead on Neptune’s. “Of course I wasn’t, you big dummy.” Neptune closes his eyes and sighs happily. Hani closes his eyes too, and breathes deeply.    
  
“You know...I’m glad that I met you. I’m so glad that I got to know you as a friend, a best friend, my partner, and...as my first love.” Neptune whispers. Hani’s eyes shoot open, looking up at Neptune. Neptune’s eyes are still closed, most likely out of embarrassment. Hani leans back in, and closes his eyes. “I always wanted to be your friend when we would go to those grand parties as kids, but you always seemed to be so lonely and sad, and everyone else made me stay away from you. But now...I get to finally talk to you, and I’m so happy.” Neptune is the one to open his eyes this time, while Hani’s stayed closed. “I got to be the person to help you escape, learn to be yourself, and share many things about myself that I never told anyone before.” Hani’s eyes slowly opened, with his bright pink eyes shining brightly, despite it being dark outside. Neptune blushes, and brings a hand around Hani’s cheek. He rubs it slightly, while saying in a low voice, “You helped me with so many things, there was no way I couldn’t fall for you...that’s really embarrassing to say.” Hani leans into Neptune’s hand, smiling.   
  
“It’s okay, we’re both saying embarrassing things, but...I like it.” Hani whispers. Neptune smiles. “Me too. I’m glad that I...finally got to say what I wanted to tell you for a very long time.” Hani hugs Neptune. “Me too.” Hani muffles into Neptune’s shoulder. The water prince rests his head on Hani’s shoulder, and smiles. “Hani?” Neptune whispers, pulling away from the hug. Hani’s head cocks to one side. “I...love you.” Hani’s eyes widen, and blushes heavily. He covers his bottom half of his face, looking off to the side. He also whispers something, but because of his hands, Neptune couldn’t make out what he said. “What was that?” Neptune asks, one of his hands reaching up to gently grasp one of his wrists. Hani brings the hands down, and says, “I love you too.”    
  
Now it was Neptune’s turn to blush heavily. Hani laughs nervously as Neptune looks away. They stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, the wind failing to calm down their burning faces. Neptune finally looks at Hani, whose face is still turned away from him. Neptune steps closer and cups Hani’s cheek again. Hani looks at Neptune, then gently closes his eyes. The quiet boy takes a deep breath, and kisses him.   
  
The next morning, Neptune and Hani stand once again at the bow of ship, taking in the salty breeze as they make their trip home. “I’m a bit sad we couldn’t see Nea off before she left. We really spent a lot of time up on that cliff huh?” Hani says, as he turns to look at Neptune. Neptune smiles, and leans on the railing. “I guess you can blame that on me.” Hani shakes his head and looks back out front. “No, that was both of our fault, since we got caught up in all of our feelings.”    
  
Neptune doesn’t say anything, and only looks in front of him, where in the distance, the land that they now live on, slowly approaches. His hand intertwined with his new-found lover, he smiles as they return home. “If you’re always by my side, I’ll be okay.” Neptune thinks to himself. And in truth, he will be.


End file.
